


Masquerade

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Hiding Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the guise of a masquerade she is allowed to show her true gender to the world, even if its only for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The invitations had been sent. The separate invitations telling who was to wear a costume had also been sent.

Germany sat behind her desk staring at the two envelopes on it. One was a blue color, the color everyone had been sent for the party itself. The other was a dark red color. The color few had gotten.

The color that meant they had to wear something that would hide their identity from the other nations.

It was a masquerade. Only instead of having everyone dress up and hide their identities England had decided that only a short few would be selected.

He claimed he was using magic to decide who would and had no idea how was picked.

Germany didn’t believe him.

She turned the invitation in her hands gently once more. She had been invited to parties and balls before. Countless times. And they were something that she hated. She only went to the most necessary ones.

However ever since she had become friends with Italy she had started to go to them more often if only to see him smile.

Germany sighed and leaned back in her chair. She turned the envelope over in her hand.

She was chosen to be one of the people hidden under the clothes and disguise. Should she accept?

Her brother then barged into her office, with his own invitation in hand.

“Hey West!” he yelled.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the red envelope in her hand. His grin widened.

“So you were selected huh?” he cackled.

She nodded.

“You going?”

She shrugged.

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Well his version of sitting down. He really was just sitting in it sideways with his legs dangling over the side and his back over the other side.

“I have no idea what you would go as though if you did.” he said.

In a flash the answer came to her. 

“I‘m going.” she said. “And I need your help.”

“Sure. With what?”

“I need your help with buying a dress.”

Prussia stared at his sister for a moment. 

“What?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ever since she could remember Germany had hidden the fact that she was a girl. As a child it had been rather easy. As she grew she pretended with the help of her brother. She made a deeper voice which she would crack every now and then. She padded the shoulders of her jackets and shirts. She wore bindings when her breasts came in and around her hips. She wore her collars higher up to hide the fact that she didn’t have an Adams apple. She kept her hair cut short. She never changed in front of someone else besides her brother.

She had worn a dress exactly twice in her life. The first time when she was a teenager and simply curious about how it was. Prussia had snatched a dress from somewhere and helped her try it on. She hated it and almost ripped it from her body.

The second time was one of desperation. She had gone on a solo mission during WWII and her plane had crashed. 

About twenty feet away from the Allied camp.

She had run through a town while the Allies were following her. Low on weapons and not liking her position she choose to run instead of fight. It was in France actually where she had crashed.

She saw a dress that someone had washed and hung out to dry. Without another though she grabbed the dress, hid in an alleyway, stripped, and put on the dress. 

Thankfully there was a woman’s hat next to it and so she was able to hide her face partly as well.

She had walked through France to get to her border hiding her uniform and documents in a bag on her shoulder. The Allies had actually walked past her complaining that they had lost her without even realizing who she was.

Although she some explaining to do when Prussia and both Italians had come to pick her up on the border. 

And now here she was, on her computer looking through random dresses.

With Prussia helping her.

“That one seems nice.” he said pointing at the screen.

She shook her head. “Would show too much skin.”

He sighed and leaned on his arm. “So tell me again. Why do you all of a sudden want to wear a dress?”

“Personally I think that would be the best disguise. No one would ever expect that.”

“You need a mask too.”

“I know.”

“Are you looking for any color specifically?”

“Not really. If I see it I‘ll know that I want it.”

“Red is a good color on you.”

“Thanks.”

She scanned through another website. Her eyes stopped on one dress. 

It was a midnight-blue color. It had a modest cut on the chest, stopping just above her breasts. It smoothed gently downward and outward. A black slash around the middle. If a woman walked in it the back of the dress would flow behind her. The amount of fabric on the back was a small amount. The sleeves stopped above her elbow and the dress reached the floor.

“That one.”

Prussia looked at his sister’s choice and nodded in approval. “Not bad.”

“Thanks.”

“West?”

“Hmm?”

“You do know that you’re going to have to be in heels right?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’re going to have to do the girly mix you know?”

“…the what?”

“Girly mix.” Prussia repeated.

“Do I even want to know what that is?”

“The entire thing you know? Manicure. Pedicure. Have no idea what you’re going to do with your hair though short as it is.”

“The ball is in three months. I don’t have any meetings with other nations and I doubt I will see them. I can grow my hair out.”

“…it’s going to be weird seeing you with long hair.”

“I know.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Germany took in a deep breath. 

“I can do this.”

“I‘m sure you can West.”

She took in another breath.

“I can do this.”

“I know you can.”

Another breath.

“I. Can. Do. This.”

“Any time you’re ready.”

She took one step forward. Then another. Then another. Confidently she took a wider step forward.

And promptly fell to the ground.

She twisted her body to glare at her feet. Clad on those feet was a pair of innocent looking heels. Less then an inch high with a little bow on them.

“Round 2?” her brother suggested before dodging the pair of heels thrown at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Just follow my lead.” Prussia said.

He turned on the music again, took his sister by the hands, put them in their proper position, and slowly started to sway to the music.

“And one two three. And one two three. And one two three. And one tw. Ow!” he cried.

“Sorry.” she apologized taking her foot off his.

“It’s alright. Try again.” he said taking the same position.

“One two three. One two three. One two thr mother fucker!” he cried.

“I‘m sorry!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The mask you ordered arrived today.” Prussia said. 

Germany took the box he was holding out to her and opened it. There lying gently in Styrofoam was her mask she was wearing. 

It was a midnight-blue to match her dress. It covered her eyes and downwards to the tops of her cheeks before sliding upward. The ends were pointed slightly and jewels were studded on it.

“Cute.”

“I do have some taste brother.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay. Now walk.” Prussia instructed.

Carefully balancing the book on her head and in those heels again Germany took a small step forward.

“How on earth does this help?” she asked.

“Heard it helps with posture. And it gives my feet a rest from being stepped on.”

“I said I‘m sorry.”

“I don’t know how but you broke three toes. At once.”

“I said I‘m sorry.”

“Just walk West.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Makeup.”

“…pardon?”

“Makeup West. You need to do makeup.”

“…no I don’t.”

“Yeah you do.”

“I don’t.”

“I said you do!”

“Prussia! Get that thing away from my eyes!”

“It’s mascara! Not hold still!”

“No! Get it away from me!”

“I said hold still!”

“Get! Away!”

“Ow!”

“Prussia?”

Prussia held his hand to his eye and glared at his sister with his open one.

“You hit me.” he growled.

“I‘m not apologizing this time, you deserved it.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prussia slid his fingers through his sister’s hair. 

“They’ve gotten long.” he noted.

Germany glanced at her reflection. They were in the bathroom with a bag of hair products that Prussia had stolen from Hungary trying to figure out what to do for the ball that was in three weeks.

Her hair reached her shoulders now. It was a strange sight for her; she had never had the chance to grow out her hair. She fingered he ends of the strands. 

“Too bad I‘ll have to cut it after the bal.” she said.

“Don’t really have to.” Prussia said around the hair clips in his mouth as he took some hair gel from the bag and started applying it to her hair.

“This won’t be the day that I come out as a girl East.” 

“You‘ll have to one day.”

“Not if I don’t want to.”

“Are you ever going to tell Italy?” he asked her.

He looked at the mirror noticing her suddenly red face.

“Oh come on. I know you like him.” Prussia said.

Germany mumbled something.

“You even asked him to marry you.”

Mumble.

“What?”

“He thinks I‘m a boy.” Germany said quietly.

“So does the rest of the world.”

“But that’s different. I actually love him.”

“So tell him.”

“…you want to know what he said after I asked him to marry me?”

“…sure.”

He said, and I quote ‘I’m sorry Germany but I can’t marry you. I’m still waiting for someone else.’.”

“Did…did he say who he was waiting for?”

“If he did I missed it. I walked away.”

“…idiot.”

“Me or him?”

“Him. Well you too but mostly him.”

“…thanks brother.”

“No problem.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prussia walked through the hallway to his sister’s bedroom buttoning his cufflinks.

“West?” he asked through the door.

“…yeah?”

“You alright?”

“…yes.”

“Do you need help with the dress or hair or something?”

“…no. Thank you.”

Prussia frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just kinda nervous.”

“Don’t be. I‘m sure you look beautiful.”

“…thanks.”

“Do you want me to come with you there?”

“That’s against the rules.”

Prussia rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Because I always follow the rules.”

“True. But no. It’s alright. I can do this.”

“I know you can.”

“I can do this. Just let me change into my tux.”

“Wait. What?”

“I changed my mind. I‘m not going to this ball with a dress on.”

“Oh come on West.” Prussia said. “Don’t.”

“Why? I look ridiculous.”

“Okay then I‘ll tell you.”

“What?”

“Open this door. Let me see you.” Prussia instructed. “If you look ridiculous I‘ll tell you, you‘ll change into your tux and I‘ll quickly give you a haircut.”

“East…”

“You trust me right?”

“More than anyone.”

“Then let me see you.”

“…no.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because I want you to see me at the party. So that you’ll be surprised like everyone else.”

Prussia smiled. “That’s my sister. You have a ride, right?”

“Yeah.”

“See you there then.”

“See you.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, Prussia!” Spain called. 

Prussia turned and grinned at his friend. They embraced for a moment. 

“What’s up?” Prussia asked.

Spain shrugged. “Nothing much. You know Romano was one of the people chosen to be in disguise?”

Prussia snorted. “Really? So was West.”

Spain grinned. “So what did uptight Germany dress up as?”

“Don’t know. He didn’t let me see.”

America, England, and France came up to them then. England surveyed around the room at the other guests. 

“Hey you guys!” America said grinned. “Have any of you seen Russia?”

The two shook their heads.

“Huh. Wonder if he was picked.” America said putting his hands in his pockets.

Someone came up to them then, they were wearing a mask and were dressed in a dark red suit. They wordlessly handed England the blue envelope that had been sent to them and walked back in the crowd.

“That makes three.” England said slipping the envelope into his pocket.

“Why…”

“To make sure all of them actually wore costumes and that all of them came.”

“I thought you said that you didn’t know who was sent those invitations.”

“I don’t.”

“Then how-” Spain asked only to be interrupted by America.

“Holy shit.” he said.

Four heads turned to him.

“What?” France asked.

America shakily picked up his hand and pointed to the doorway. “That.”

Four heads turned towards where he was pointing. Spain’s jaw dropped. England throat closed up. France dropped the wine glass he had been holding and Prussia felt his eyes widen.

There making her way slowly through the crowd was a girl dressed in the same midnight-blue dress that Germany had ordered, wearing the same mask that Germany had ordered, and wearing her hair the same way that Germany had expressed desire to wear it.

Prussia was sure that, that person was not Germany.

This person actually looked like a girl. The visible parts of her eyes that the mask didn’t hide had glitter on them, a blue glitter that matched the dress perfectly. The hair had been rolled into a small bun. The dress fitted around her hips and wait and everything else that labeled her. Her shoulders were visible and the dress gently flowed downward however it stopped at the top of her chest, showing just a hint of cleavage. The dress flowed around and behind her as she slowly made her way to where England stood.

Without saying a word she held out the blue invitation towards England. He cleared his throat and took it from her. He glanced at it almost in disbelief that he had sent it.

She nodded at the others in the group before walking to the table where the ones in costumes were going to sit at for the party.

Almost as one France and England straightened up and said, 

“I will have her!”

Prussia turned and tried to secretly glare at them without letting any of them see.

 _‘Over my dead body you will.’_ he thought.

This was going to be an interesting party.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany felt lightheaded.

Actually she felt more than just that but at the moment it was the biggest one.

People were staring at her. Why were they staring at her? She did not enjoy people staring at her.

 _‘Head held high Germany.’_ she thought to herself. _‘Head held high.’_

They were still staring at her.

She needed to talk. To someone. Anyone.

Talking to Prussia was out of the question, it was almost a sure way to get her identity out.

Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face.

Hungary was talking to Ukraine.

She walked forward and touched Hungary on the shoulder. She turned to face her.

“Yes?” she asked politely.

Germany looked towards the bathroom and back to Hungary.

“You…need to see me in the bathroom?”

She nodded.

“Why?”

Leaning close she whispered “I want to talk to you.”

Hungary looked closely at her. “Germany?”

She nodded.

Hungary’s eyes widened. She grabbed Germanys hand and pulled her to the bathroom. Once the door closed behind them Hungary said in a combination of a whisper and a shriek “Germany?”

She nodded again. “Yes, it’s me.”

“You’re a cross dresser?”

“No I‘m not!”

Hungary looked her up and down. “So…you’re…a girl?”

Germany nodded. 

“All this time?”

Germany nodded once more. 

“Does Prussia know?”

“Of course he does.”

“Who else?”

“Well now you.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

The two girls simply stared at one another. Hungary reached out and with the back of her hand brushed against Germany’s chest slightly.

“A girl. You hid it so well.”

“Thanks.”

Germany pulled her mask off and rubbed the area where it had laid.

“Can I ask you a question?” Germany asked.

“Sure.”

“Why the hell is everyone looking at me?”

Hungary paused for a moment. “You’re kidding right?”

Germany shook her head. 

Hungary took her hands in hers and gently pulled her to the mirror. 

“Germany. Look at you.”

She glanced at the mirror. “And?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Germany blushed, she turned to Hungary. “Oh please.”

“No it’s the truth.” Hungary insisted. She turned Germany to the mirror again. “Look again, closer.”

“I don’t see anything.”

“Then look at it differently.” Hungary suggested. “Look at the mirror like a girl.”

Germany glanced at the mirror once more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I need to know, who is that girl?” England said.

Prussia growled softly and sipped at his drink, biting back his comments. A hand touched his shoulder lightly.

He turned his head and started slightly. 

It was Germany.

Remembering to keep her identity a secret he nodded to her and asked “Can I help you?”

She motioned with her head towards the dance floor.

Prussia stood. “You want to dance?”

She nodded.

Wordlessly Prussia took her hand and guided them to the dance floor. But not before throwing a wicked grin at an England who was in complete disbelief.

Prussia drew her to him and they started to slowly dance.

“Having fun?” he asked quietly.

“Mm?”

“You are who I think you are right?”

“Yes East.”

Prussia felt himself relax. “I still can’t believe it’s you. You look so different.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“Good. Definitely good.”

They continued to dance to the slow music. 

“You’ve finally learned to dance. My toes thank you.”

“Oh shut up.”

Prussia chuckled as he twirled them slightly. When he saw England, France, and America nearly glaring at him he grinned at them and winked.

“…you’re having too much fun with this.”

“Oh yes.”

“Well one of us should.” she sighed.

“You alright?” Prussia asked.

“…Prussia?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I look…nice?”

“More than nice. You’re the talk with all the men here really.”

“Hungary…Hungary said I was beautiful.” she said quietly. “Am I?”

“That…is I think the most girly thing I ever heard you say.”

“Prussia I‘m being serious.”

“Alright. I‘m not saying this as your brother but as a man. You are beautiful. If you weren’t my sister I would definitely be one of the guys trying to get into your panties tonight. By the way, are you wearing those lacy black ones that I bought you?”

Germany blushed from the start of his sentence. The blush deepened when he asked her about her underwear. 

“I‘m guessing that’s a yes.”

Germany sighed. “Is it too soon to go home?”

“It’s just ten o‘clock, wait some more.”

They took their final steps to the dance as the music came to an end.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Germany took a seat gratefully. She sighed as she lowered herself into the chair. England might sometimes be a bastard but he did know how to throw a party and go all the way.

That included good liquor, not too loud music, and comfortable seating’s. One of the waiters came up to her and offered her some champagne which she gratefully accepted.

She sipped at it and glanced around the room. There was a slight disappointment that it wasn’t beer and wasn’t even German but for the moment it was enough. She didn’t want to get too drunk and do something she would later regret.

“Hello madam.” France said appearing from nowhere in front of her. He bowed to her and held out his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

Unfortunately there were a few rules to the dance as well. You can never refuse a dance.

Smiling at him slightly she laid the champagne on the table, stood up, and took his hand. They walked together back to the dance floor.

He drew her to him and they began to dance.

It was completely different than Prussia. France was more confident in his motions and faster and somewhat harsher. Prussia knew the way she danced and was slower and gentler in his turns and dips.

“You look very beautiful my dear.” he said. “Please pardon my asking but do I know you?”

Germany slowly nodded.

He leaned close to her and whispered “Belgium?”

Germany relaxed slightly and felt relief go through her. She smiled at France and shook her head.

And another rule. If there was a private guess of who the ones in disguises you only had one turn and if you were wrong you forfeited your chance.

The music came to stop.

The two separated and bowed to one another.

“Well then.” France said straightening up. “I look forward to finding out who it is you are my dear.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Italy. She needed to see Italy. She needed to talk to Italy. 

Germany stared down at her hands that were on top of the table. 

She actually brought the ring with her for some reason. That tomato shaped ring that she had personally requested. A moment of insanity of course but it was also combined with a moment of love.

She had also brought a purse with her. She actually bought a purse to match the dress and mask. For the first time in her life she had gotten a purse. 

She brought it to her and opened it. There sitting innocently in the satin lining was the ring box. She knew that if she opened it the tomato shaped ring would greet her.

She clenched her fist. She didn’t need to marry him. She didn’t need to date him. She just needed to talk to him about everything that had happened.

Something in the crowd caught her eye. Prussia was talking to Italy. 

Feeling a sense of dread go through her she stood up and crossed to where her brother and Italy were talking.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Italy gave a funny look towards Prussia. “What do you mean?”

Prussia leaned closer to Italy. “What I mean is, why are you playing around with West? He loves you and I know that you love him.”

Italy slowly shook his head. “No, you’re wrong.”

“About West loving you?”

“No. About me loving him. I don’t.” Germany felt her heart stop for a moment.

“What?” Prussia asked.

“Prussia. I don’t love Germany.” Italy said. Why had it seemed like the entire room had went silent? “I never have.”

Prussia took a step back from Italy. “Never?”

Italy nodded his head. “Never. I never liked him more than a friend.”

Germany stepped forward. Forgetting for a moment that she was a girl and hiding that fact. Forgetting the fact the entire room was listening to the discussion that was taking place. Forgetting the fact that everyone would be able to hear her if she spoke now.

“What?” she quietly asked.

Italy looked at her in confusion. “Miss?”

“You…don’t have any kinda of feelings towards me?” she asked. “Just…friendship?”

Italy looked confused. “Um…what are you talking about?”

She took a few more steps forward. “After everything? After the way that you’ve behaved towards me and acted towards me? You don’t love me?”

“Ger…ma…ny?” Italy asked slowly.

She could dimly hear in the crowd some murmurs of disbelief from what Italy had said. Prussia looked on slightly helpless.

Gritting her teeth together she took the final steps forward and grabbed Italy. She grabbed him by his left shoulder with her left arm and pushed him against the wall using her arm to keep him there.

“You little bastard.” she hissed.

With her free hand she ripped the mask from her face. Italy’s eyes widened as he looked at her. She could dimly hear people in the crowd going “It is Germany!” “Wait. Germanys a girl?” and “What’s going on?”

“After all this time.” she hissed through her teeth. “After everything you’ve done to me. After all those hugs and kisses you pushed at me. Crawling into my bed late at night and even going into the shower with me. You don’t love me?”

Italy tried to say something however Germany pressed her arm against his throat. “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“I can understand that you don’t love me.” she snarled. “However that does not excuse all those signals you sent me along with everything else. Remember on Valentine’s Day? You gave me a dozen red roses. I have no clue what you do in Italy on that day but in Germany when you give someone red roses on Valentine’s Day that means it’s a love confession.”

She let go of him suddenly and allowed him to drop to the floor. He coughed and massaged his throat.

“I don’t care.” she said softly. “I just don’t care anymore.”

She turned slightly to Prussia. “I‘m going home East, I‘ve had enough of this party. See you later.”

Prussia nodded. “See you at home West.”

The crowd easily parted for her. Some were still staring at her in shock.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything from there was a blur. She remembered getting her coat back. She remembered getting in the car that her boss had given her to go to the ball. She remembered smiling slightly at the driver and reassuring him when he asked if she was alright.

She slumped in the backseat wearily. 

Then she felt her purse vibrate slightly.

She opened and saw her cell phone. She pulled it out and saw that she had a text from Prussia.

_Alright before everyone else starts calling you and texting you and gott knows what else they’ll do, I’ll make this fast. Are you alright? Do you need me to come home now? Do you want to be alone or should I be with you?_

She smiled slightly at her brother and most of all his proper grammar and spelling. Whenever he got worried and texted he would use perfect words and punctuation.

 _It’s alright,_ she texted back. _Stay at the party. Have fun. Just don’t answer any questions either than if I really am I girl or something like that. I’ll handle that myself. I know you were planning to be with Spain and France after the party. Don’t let me stop that. I’ll be fine._

_And I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t answer if you were fine or not._

_East…I honestly don’t know right now._

_You’re sure you don’t want me there?_

_Positive. I honestly do need to be alone for a while to get my mind in order._

_Alright I guess. Sister?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

_I love you too brother._

Germany leaned back in her seat. Her phone started to vibrate again.

Italy was calling her.

Narrowing her eyes she directed the call to voice mail. Almost as an afterthought she pulled out her battery as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany sighed as she entered her house. She pulled the coat off her shoulders and wearily hung it on the back of the door. She placed her purse on the side table and clumsily took off the heels and threw them in a corner of the room, for once not caring where it went.

She sighed as her hand came to her face and she gently pulled the mask off. She turned it in her hands and simply stared at it for a few moments. 

It was a beautiful mask. A deep blue color with gems on the side. The curves on the bottom were gentle while the ones on the side and upwards were rougher. The top sides were pointed upwards. The fabric that did lay on it was soft to the touch, almost like silk.

She laid it gently to the side and continued forward. 

The fabric of the dress was gently gliding alongside with her. Trailing behind her like a cape. She entered her bedroom. 

Shower. She wanted no needed to take a shower. Desperately. It didn't matter that it was about two in the morning. Her boss knew about tonight's party and made sure not to schedule any meetings tomorrow. It didn't matter if she missed tomorrows exercise. Missing one day won't kill her. It would give her time to stay in bed and simply **think**. Try to figure out her emotions and what she should do.

Her hands came to the zipper on her back and pulled it downward. It came down easily. The dress pooled around her feet and she stepped out of it. She picked it up along with its hanger and gently hung it up on the door. She stepped back and simply stared at it for a moment before walking into the bathroom with her hands going to her hair and pulling it out of its bun. 

Her now long hair fell down freely reaching past her shoulders. She glanced at the mirror and almost smiled. She was finally given an opportunity to grow it out and she liked the way she looked. And now that it seemed everyone knew she was a girl there didn't seem to be a reason to cut it. 

_"You know something?"_ Gilbert had said seeing her long hair. _"You look just like grandfather now. Except you’re a girl."_

She turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. Closing her eyes she relished the feel of the water on her body. She stretched her arms upwards and flexed her fingers. 

She gave a slight whimper. She brought her hands around her arms and gripped them. She finally let out a sob.

Germany fell to her knees sobbing. Her hands covered her face as she cried. She rocked in place on the marble floor. She clutched at the shower curtain, the shower knobs, anything. 

This was her haven. This was her private moments. The one place where she was able to bring down the mask she had carefully done and showed the world as her true self. 

After all in the shower no one can be able to tell if the water on her face was mere shower water or tears.

About a half hour later she stumbled out of her shower clad in her choice of sleepwear; boxers and a t-shirt. She slid under her covers, soft to the touch and oh so very comforting and beckoning. 

She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her phone was ringing.   
She groggily lifted her head off the pillow and glanced at the clock before groaning. It was about five in the morning and the sun wasn't going to rise for another two hours. Who would be calling her now?

And it was that phone. The phone whose number only a select few had. 

One being her boss and another select few. 

The other was Prussia's favorite bar.

She stumbled out of bed and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Yes this is Kevin again." the man on the other line said.

It was the bar.

Germany sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Let me guess. My brother?"

She could almost feel him rolling his eyes. "I don't call you asking you for a date darling."

"Who doesn't want to hear that." she said, as she walked to her closet and pulled out her jeans, binds, shirt, and jacket. 

"You're coming here now right?" he asked.

Germany nodded even though she knew that he couldn't see her. "What’s the damage this time?"

"Your brother and his two friends drank about four barrels of my best stuff." he said.

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"Four barrels each, love."

"Careful Kevin, your English roots are showing."

"I'll try to hide them as I sip my tea and nibble on my crumpets."

She was actually smiling. "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Come before someone decides to call the police." he said. "And that someone just might be me."

"You've said that every time you call me for the last five years." she said before hanging up.

She quickly dressed, remembering to tighten the bindings. Passing by the mirror she saw her long hair. Shrugging she simply put it into a ponytail before taking her keys, grabbing her long overcoat, slid into her boots, and left out the door.

The fresh air felt good. The air was crisp and clear. Cold enough that when she breathed in there was that familiar and comforting sting of pain in her lungs. 

She loved it.

She took off in a brisk step in a familiar direction. There weren't that many people out and those who were smiled at her. She smiled back at them and nodded.

Turning the corner she froze. Her brother was there still dressed in his suit from the party. Along with Spain and France. 

And England was standing next to France.

And both Italian brothers were standing next to Spain.

Making up her mind quickly she walked forward straight to her brother.

She crossed her arms. "Brother. You need to gain some control on your drinking."

Six heads turned towards her.

"West!" Prussia called out gleefully, his speech slurred. "Bout time you got here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she said taking her brother by the hand.

Prussia allowed her to lead him towards their house. "I'm not drunk West, I'm not!"

"Whatever you say East."

Italy stepped forward. "Um...Germany?"

She ignored him as she focused on her brother. "I was told that you drank four barrels. Congratulations, a new record for you."

Prussia nodded proudly. "I think I deserve a medal for that."

"I severely hope that they don't give medals for that."

"Germany." Italy said slightly louder.

Purposely turning her back on him she guided her brother by the shoulders. "Come on brother, let's get you home."

As they started to walk away Italy actually reached out and grabbed her arm in what could almost pass for a tight grip. "Germany."

In a single move and a flash of limbs with years of practice she grabbed his arm and twisted it slightly so the bones would creek in warning that they were close to breaking. Italy let out a cry as his legs buckled under him.

"I never gave you permission." she hissed. "To talk to me as if you were my friend. Not anymore."

She let go of his arm. "You have played around with my emotions and my feelings for years, for too long. No more. I refuse to be your little plaything."

She turned to the others who were staring at her. "And before you ask. Yes I am a girl. Yes I have always been a girl. Yes I hid it from everyone for reasons I'm sure you can understand. I expect to be treated no different than you have treated me all this time, understand?"

England and Romano, along with Spain and France whom perhaps the words had gotten through the alcohol that they had taken in, nodded.

"Good. Tell that to the others." she said turning back to her brother. She pulled his arm on her shoulders and practically lifted him entirely off the ground. "Come on East, let's get you home."

Surprisingly Prussia didn't say a single word as they walked home. Usually when he gets drunk he would yell and laugh and be about three to four different types of obnoxious. 

However now he was as quiet as the town was at the moment. 

Prussia sighed and leaned closer to his sister.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Bismarck sighed and leaned back in his chair._

_Germany, her feet dangling a good two and a half feet from the ground bit her lip and glanced up at him every few seconds._

_"I thought you fought for Germany." Prussia said. He was leaning back in his own chair and had his arms crossed._

_"I do." Bismarck growled. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed slightly. "But when I thought of Germany I thought of a boy that will become a man."_

_"Well she's a girl that will become a woman." her brother shot._

_"And that is exactly what I do not want." Bismarck shot back. "Do you understand her position?"_

_Germany finally looked up and asked "What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean, my darling Deutschland, is that from here on you will be seen as weak." he said. "A woman. Inferior. A country to be invaded and conquered. Never rising up."_

_"All because I am a girl?" she asked. "That doesn't make any sense."_

_"It makes perfect sense." he continued. He stared at Germany silently for a moment. "Unless we..."_

_It was Prussia's turn to look and stare at Bismarck. "You can't be thinking."_

_"Oh I am." Bismarck started to grin._

_He walked forward and in an almost gentle grip he took her chin in his hand and brought their eyes together._

_"No one will ever have to know that you’re a girl." he said. Her eyes widened at his message. "If we hide it."_

_"No!" Prussia exclaimed. "I did not raise her to be ashamed of who she is."_

_"There is no shame in hiding something as little as this." Bismarck said not looking away from Germany's eyes._

_"You’re asking her to pretend to be something she isn't!"_

_"For the good of the people." he grinned._

_"So what do you say Deutschland?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Germany rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

Prussia fidgeted in front of her, glancing up at her every so often.

“What East?” she finally asked.

Prussia licked his upper lip in thought. “I think you should talk to Italy.”

“I am not talking to him until I am no longer angry at him.” she said.

“And when is that?” he asked.

“That part I do not know.”

Prussia sighed and took her hands in his. The familiar hands that were covered in scars and callous and the hidden strength underneath the skin were comforting and familiar. 

“Sister.” he said gently. “You still love him.”

“So what?”

“I might not be the best in this department.” he said. “But I do know at least this. You need to talk to him.”

Germany stared at their entwined hands before she gently pulled away.

“Okay.” she whispered.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This was a somewhat familiar scene for her. Italy sitting across her at her table. A glass of wine next to him and a bottle of beer next to her. What wasn’t a familiar scene was that both their hands were on top of the table folded and both of them were silent. Italy silent. That alone was something out of the ordinary.

Italy glanced at her. “You make a very pretty girl, you know?” he said softly.

Germany snorted. “Don’t try to buy into my good graces again with compliments.”

Italy bowed his head. “Sorry. I just wanted to say that.”

Germany pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. Long hair was more troublesome than she thought it would be. 

“I’m…I’m sorry about the misunderstanding.” he said.

“Then why did you act like that.” she asked.

“Like what?” he asked confused.

“All those signals that you were sending me.” she said. Her hands were starting to shake slightly and she pressed them harder on the tabletop. 

“I didn’t send you signals.”

“You did.” she said. “The hugging. The kissing. Bursting into the shower when you knew I was there. Crawling into my bed naked with me. Telling me that you actually loved me. Those are signals.”

Italy shook his head. “That’s just the way that I usually act.”

“You usually flirt and act like that sending all those out to everyone?” she asked.

Italy nodded. 

Germany slammed her hands on the table. “I asked everyone about those signs that you were sending me.” she screamed. “Everyone! And all of them said the same thing! That you loved me!”

“I didn’t…” he tried to say.

“I don’t know anything about emotions or feelings.” she continued. “Ever since I was born there has been war, war, and more war. That’s all I know! How to fight and how to survive. Feelings and emotions, I ask someone else!

Italy jumped up and hugged her. “Please calm down.”

Germany pushed him away and held him at arm’s length. “Do not touch me.”

Both of them stared at one another in silence.

“You said your first love was a boy.” Germany finally said. “Who do you like? Boys or girls?”

Italy hesitated for a moment before he shrugged. “I don’t know. I think I love both boys and girls.”

Germany walked past him and to her desk in the living room. Italy obediently followed her. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a small box and threw it at Italy.

Italy caught it in his hands and opened it. His eyes widened at the sight of the tomato ring nestled neatly in the velvet lining.

“I proposed to you.” she said. “Remember? What happened there? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Italy slowly closed the box and held it in his hands tightly. “It was so sudden, I didn’t expect it.”

He glanced up at her. “And shouldn’t I ask you what happened to you? You’re the one who blacked out all of a sudden.”

Germany thought for a moment about that flash of a little girl receiving flowers. She shook her head. “Nothing happened.” She sighed and sat down on her couch and covered her face with her hands.

“I want to know the truth.” she said, not looking at Italy. “What are your feelings towards me?”

“Before I tell you.” Italy said quietly. “I want to know your feelings to me.”

“I don’t propose to just anyone Italy.” she said. She looked him straight in the eye. “I love you. That much I know.”

Italy sighed and slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry Germany, but I don’t love you. You’re my best friend, that’s it.”

Germany nodded. “I know. I know.”

Italy looked up at her. “I’m sorry.”

Germany shook her head. “Don’t be. I’m just a silly girl with a crush.”

Italy started towards her. “Germany.”

“Keep the ring.” she said not looking at him. “It’s meant to be yours anyway.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “West. You’re starting to scare me.” Prussia said.

Germany spared her brother a glance before going back to the piece of paper in her hand. “How so?”

“Well the way that you are acting really.”

“I don’t detect a way that I am behaving differently.” she said.

Prussia nodded. “Exactly. You’re behaving the same way.”

“You want me to act differently?” she asked not looking at him.

“At least something.”

“Sorry to disappoint you East however I have no desire to change anything about myself.” she said.

Prussia hid a book behind his back. “I know what this is. You are blocking your feelings and not allowing yourself to officially come to terms with your emotions.”

“…you’ve been reading those psychology books again haven’t you?”

Prussia shook his head before he quickly turned and threw a book into the hallway. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course not.”

Germany rubbed the bridge of her nose as she stood up. “I appreciate the concern, however it is not necessary.”

“Do you want me to set you up with someone?” he asked.

Germany shook her head. “I don’t need to date East; I just need to get my head cleared slightly.”

She glanced at her brother over her shoulder. “Want to go get a drink? My treat.”

Prussia grinned. “How could I say no to that?” he asked rhetorically as he bounced off his seat.

Germany shook her head in amusement as she walked out to the hallway and picked up the book labeled ‘Psychology for Dummies’ on it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “This is a really uncomfortable change of places.” Prussia said. He carefully readjusted Germanys arm across his shoulders. “Really uncomfortable. I actually think I prefer when you are in my shoes and I’m in yours.”

Germany clutched to him tightly. “I’m not drunk brother.”

Prussia nodded. “Whatever you say West. Never saw you drink so much in one sitting.”

“I told you I’m not drunk.” she repeated.

“I didn’t say you were.” Prussia said patiently. “Although speaking of which I don’t think I saw you get drunk since we were unified again.”

Germany sighed and stared at the stars. “I hate him you know.” she said suddenly.

Prussia looked at her. “Who?”

“Italy. The bastard.”

“You have to get over that West. Move on.”

Germany didn’t say anything for a moment. “Let’s go to the park. I don’t want to go home yet.”

Prussia nodded. “It is a nice night.”

They walked in silence to the park. When Prussia moved them towards a bench Germany shook her head. “Not the bench, on the grass.”

Prussia complied and the both of them sat on the grass. Germany sighed and lay back on the grass looking at the stars.

“I remember when those buildings weren’t there.” she motioned to the buildings a few feet away. “It was a field full of grass and trees.”

“The air was a lot cleaner too.” Prussia said. “There was also a sense of religion in the towns.”

Germany sighed. “I think I’m starting to become sober, my head is no longer pounding.”

“You didn’t really drink enough to stay drunk for a long time.”

“Only because you stopped me.”

“Because we have a meeting with our boss tomorrow.” Prussia retorted. 

They fell into silence once more. Germany wiggled in the grass until she reached her brother. She pushed their bodies together and put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I can’t believe that I still do this.” she mumbled.

Prussia glanced at her. “Do what?”

“Cling to you like I did as a child.”

Prussia laughed softly. “I’m your older brother, you’re allowed to do that.”

Germany didn’t say anything as she buried her face into the curve of his neck. She slowly inhaled the familiar and comforting scent of her brother. The forests and the open skies, beer and blood, and a scent that was just pure Prussia.

Prussia trailed his hand down her arm until he reached her hand. He took hers in his tightly.

“I’m always here for you sister.” he said softly. 

Germany hid a smile as she closed her eyes.

“I know.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Germany glanced at the dress still hanging on the back of her door. She sighed as she simply looked at it. 

The first dress she had ever bought and desired to wear. Most likely the first and last, the dress was very pretty but her suits were more comfortable. 

She picked up the dress and carried it to her closet. With her left hand she opened the closet and pushed back from of her clothes. Her suits were to the right of the closet and she carefully placed the dress next to them.

The masquerade had been fun but it had come to an end. Everything does.

Including her own masquerade she suddenly realized.

She had attended her own masquerade practically her entire life. Ever since Bismarck had put that idea into her head of pretending to be a boy. She had masqueraded in a world of men as one of them. She had worn the suits and the binds. She had cut her hair short each time and played to the game completely with years of experience.

But as every party, as with every masquerade, it must all come to an end.

As did hers. 

Her secret was out now to the other nations. Perhaps in time she would show to her bosses and her people. The nations knew not to underestimate her and there would be no discrimination now with them. 

Germany glanced at the dress once more. Her hand slid down the material and she smiled.

She closed the door behind her and continued forward towards her office.

Her masquerade was officially over.


End file.
